1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, and more particularly to a satellite antenna for receiving signals from satellites or other sources.
2. Description of Related Art
Satellite antennas are used in various fields that need data from and passed through satellites. For example, a site may need a satellite antenna to receive satellite images from a meteorological satellite to track clouds and storms. A television may also need a satellite antenna to receiver satellite TV programs.
A conventional satellite antenna comprises a stand and an adjustable antenna dish mounted on the stand. The antenna dish may be turned or rotated by hand to a direction to receive signals clearly from a satellite. However, adjusting the direction of the antenna dish manually can be imprecise.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a satellite antenna to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.